


i'm a screamer so baby make me a mute

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon), noxfleuret



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, fair warning, implied experience difference, implied loss of virginity, or as enthusiastically consensual as you can get with dubcon, this is either as dubcon-y as you can get with enthusiastic consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfleuret/pseuds/noxfleuret
Summary: Shameless, gratuitous, unapologetic Noctis/Iris smut. That's it. That's the fic.





	i'm a screamer so baby make me a mute

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ffxv kink meme prompt:
> 
> **Iris/Noct - (underage) riding, barebaking, creampie**
> 
> _The only really good Iris smut seems to be Gladio/Iris. And I enjoy reading sibcest as much as the next really desperate person with low standards looking for smut about a specific character, but I really would enjoy reading her getting wrecked by someone else ;-)_
> 
> _She comes onto him strongly on their "date" in Lestallum and he's so turned on he decides to bring her back to his hotel room for a thorough dicking before everyone returns._
> 
> and like... how could i resist a call like that? behold, my first kink meme fill, my first (published) ffxv fic, and pppprobably the raunchiest thing i've ever written, much less published. :D
> 
> unbeta'd, will fix at some point. enjoy!

"What's a girl gotta do to put out around here...?"

Noctis froze, sorbet spoon in his mouth. "Sorry?"

It was a typical Lestallum scorcher, but across the worn wooden table, Iris seemed to be melting in place of her sorbet. Slumped over with her face buried in her arms, she flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! Uhh..." She peeked up, big honey brown eyes wide, and gave a nervous little giggle. "Diiiiiiid I say that out loud?"

Noctis took the spoon out of his mouth and hesitated before retrieving another bite of cherry sorbet. "Depends on what you said."

Because he was _pretty sure_ she'd just whined about not being able to 'put out.' Either he was hearing things, or 'putting out' meant something a lot different to her than what it meant to him.

(Iris's plush thighs clamped around his hips, her equally plush ass in his hands, a breathy, girly squeal as certain parts of his anatomy were thrust deep into certain parts of hers...

Gladio bursting in with his greatsword in hand...

Crown Prince of Lucis found dead in Lestallum...)

Yeah, Iris might be... well, Iris, but she probably didn't want him murdered in his sleep. Or murdered deep in the woods. Or murdered in broad daylight in front of hundreds of witnesses.

Noctis suspected Gladio wasn't actually that picky.

"Ahh, heheheh..." Pink-cheeked, she shoved herself up again and twiddled her thumbs, not looking him in the eye as she said, "Oh, you know... just talking to myself!"

"Right," Noctis groaned, and resisted the urge to fold onto the table himself.

Don't get him wrong, he liked Iris, even liked spending time with her, but it was still a solid two hours earlier than he would've liked to be awake, and they'd been walking around this bright, stinky, loud city for _way_ too long anyway.

"Say... could I try a bite of yours?"

His first impulse was to ask, _bite of what?_ then, realizing she was talking about his sorbet, his second impulse was to deny her out of petty spite. His third, more rational impulse was to just give her the damn cup, which was what he did.

Cherry wasn't really his thing anyway.

Except, well.

It was when Iris drew a slow stripe down her tongue with it, apparently.

She didn't really need to move her mouth _that much_ to savor it, but that thought was muted. The way the pink of her lips moved under her tongue was giving him a very clear impression of how very soft those lips were, and that was much more important than her possible reasons for showing it off.

She stole the cherry on top next--though 'stole' was a strong word; he'd have given it to her first thing if he'd known she liked them--and raised it to her mouth, sucking it in with a light _pop._ When she bit down, a drop of candy-red liquid escaped the corner of her mouth.

From the flicker of surprised embarrassment, Noctis thought that maybe she hadn't meant that to happen.

Which begged the question of whether she'd 'meant' the rest of it, but then she caught the drop with her thumb, then licked her thumb clean, and the question was almost forgotten.

Noctis was now much more awake than he had been. He had yet to decide if that was a good thing, but the heat starting to simmer under his skin wasn't unpleasant.

"This is super good," she chirped, pinker than before, somehow. She swallowed, pretty pale throat working under her collar, and shoved the sorbet cup back over the table. "Thanks, Noct."

The last two words were rough, thick, and when Noctis hummed back, it came out about an octave lower than it should have.

Aaaaand that was his cue to exit.

"Hey, shouldn't we get going? The others will be back soon."

"But your cup--"

"Not... really hungry." Not hungry _enough,_ anyway.

Iris pursed that mouth in a pretty little pout and acquiesced, but there was a little glint in her eye as she did it.

* * *

He found out what that gleam was about soon enough.

Iris had apparently decided that the only place Noctis's arm belonged was pressed against her boobs. Noctis wasn't... _complaining_ , exactly (she was soft and smelled nice and having the outside of her hip bump and rub into the outside of his wasn't a _chore_ ), but it was kind of awkward, even when he didn't account for the whole too-much-interest-below-the-waist issue.

Of course, every so often she would let go. While that _should_ have been a relief, she mostly only let go to go skip over to whatever had caught her attention that time--the inspection of which _invariably_ involved a lot of bending over and stretching in ways that made her skirt inch up the backs of her thighs.

If his head wasn't so foggy, he might have suspected that it was intentional.

He kinda suspected it was anyway--especially after she insisted on sitting in his lap to ride the cable car and looked completely unrepentant when he clamped his hands on her hips to stop her squirming.

In the end, the cable car, being a well-used cable car with all the subtle jostling that involved, made all that squirming moot; by the time they got to their stop, there would've been a hard-on pressing against her butt no matter what.

Given that she was biting down on an unsteady grin and red as the cherry she'd 'popped' earlier, she didn't really seem all that bothered about it.

He gave up trying to hold her still two stations before their stop, opting instead to wrap his arms around her stomach in a loose hug and rest his chin on her shoulder.

He was _still_ two hours short on sleep and Iris was pretty comfortable. Not quite pillow-comfortable--and the crackling, hungry need in the pit of his stomach combined with the pressing weight between his legs _definitely_ wouldn't have let him sleep anyway--but comfortable enough that he drowsed.

"We should get back to the hotel," he suggested, half-awake and gravelly. "It's late; they'll be waiting for us."

Iris just _shuddered_ all over.

Hmm.

She didn't disagree though, and that was the important part.

Noctis nuzzled the crook of her neck, thinking of his bed and wondering if they had enough gil to rent another room so he could jerk off in peace for once, and she squeaked.

Cuuuuute.

In a 'I wonder what other noises I could get her to make' kind of way, but still. _Cute._

He was awake enough to not just slide a hand up her skirt right there (other people on the train, public), but not quite so awake that he didn't drop it to her thigh and start absently thumbing circles over the silky skin there.

"H-hey, Noct... that's... um... _ah_..."

Now _that_ was a nice noise. He shifted his hips so he could get more pressure on his dick, and got another _ah_ for his troubles. Her heart, pounding fast in her chest, thumped out of rhythm when he nosed her nape. A kiss elicted a gasp, and teething on the spot elicted a swallowed keen, her petite frame wracked with a shudder.

...This was fun.

He pulled her tighter against him, letting the hand on her thigh slide a few inches higher--only for her smooth fingers to still his wrist.

"N- _Noct."_

There was a brief moment where the hitch in her voice told him to get his hands the rest of the way up her skirt ASAP and her grip on them said _don't,_ but after a moment, he moved that hand to more platonic places. The other people in the car were all a blur to him, but they probably weren't a blur to Iris.

Iris let out a quivering sigh and squeezed her thighs together.

They stayed like that until the car rolled into the station closest to the hotel.

Iris wobbled to the door like both of her legs had fallen asleep, and Noctis stumbled out after her like someone who actually _had_ fallen asleep.

Somehow, they made it to the hotel okay.

"Ah, there you are," Jared greeted as they walked in the door. "Your friends aren't back yet, but they called ahead. Said they got a bit sidetracked and not to worry."

Well, that was convenient. Didn't stop Noctis from ambling over to the front desk and asking, "Hey, how much for another room?"

The clerk's eyebrows quirked in surprise. "Another, sir?"

To be fair, they already had four rooms between them, but... "On that side," and Noctis gestured vaguely in the direction opposite of where their rooms were clustered. "I want to _sleep."_

If someone woke him up again, they were getting a firsthand taste of Armiger.

Behind him, Iris let out a soft sigh.

"Of course, sir," said the clerk with a mild bow. He still looked confused, but he accepted Noctis's gil easily enough.

Armed with another set of keys, Noctis dragged his heels up the stairs, a dazed Iris in tow.

There was a split in the hall right there, where one path lead to their rooms and the other lead to the room Noctis just paid for, and really, they should have gone their separate ways there.

Noctis wasn't all that great at 'shoulds,' though.

He caught Iris's wrist before she could leave, and gave it a gentle tug in his direction.

She could pull away now and he would go jerk off in peace, but if she didn't... well.

There were some great ways to _relax_ , when you had willing company.

(She didn't pull away.)

* * *

Iris was a very mature girl of sixteen who did _not_ do a victory dance when her long-time crush pulled her into his hotel room, but it was a close thing. She was horny and wet and so, so, so _ready_.

That is to say that it _was_ a close thing--until the lock clicked behind them.

Then Noctis's mouth was on hers, searing and insistent and _filthy_ , and all there was to do was sink against the door and moan.

She'd kissed people before, sure, but never like this--not with someone else's ( _Noctis's_ ) tongue invading her mouth, lapping and stroking and _demanding_ while her already-taut core got tighter and hotter with every passing second. It wasn't even _fast_ , just so deep and _wet_ she could swear he was almost _fucking_ her before he'd even _touched_ her.

Sword calluses scraped up the backs of her thighs, getting so close to the molten pool of need between her legs that she could feel it buzzing through her entire body, tightening her nipples and jolting her clit.

He didn't touch it though, didn't even give her the satisfaction of grabbing her ass, just gripped her thighs and lifted her like she weighed almost nothing at all.

She squeaked.

He didn't stumble, just kept _tongue-fucking_ her as he set her on the bed and lazily crawled over her.

She was just wondering if he could make her orgasm from just this ( _just_ this, haha, after two hours of teasing and ten minutes of his erection mere inches from where she wanted it) when he let her up for air.

"Ah, Noctis," were her first words, then, "Oh, nn, _oh!"_ as he kissed down her neck, leaving her skin blazing with tiny nips and sucks, then, _"Ahhmn..."_ when he covered her mouth again.

The front of her dress was zipped open to the navel in one sharp movement, and then those calluses scraped the skin of her belly, her sides, up and up to the line of her bra. He cupped them both and _squeezed_ over the fabric without so much as a by your leave, and Iris arched helplessly.

Noctis just breathed a grumpy little noise into her mouth and undid the clasp.

He let her up for air again as he cupped her boobs sans bra, and her _"Oh!"_ turned into a high mewl when his fingers found her nipples and gave them the pressure they'd been begging for.

"Oh, oh," and he bent down, sucking one into his mouth and then sucking more-- _"Noctis--!"_

Her panties had been soaked since the train ride, but now she could feel herself leak more fluid with every move, her body desperately clenching around nothing with each pass and swirl of his tongue.

"Oh-oh-oh, please, _please,"_ she found herself babbling, not even sure what she was begging for as Noctis switched sides.

Her answer came in the form of Noctis unceremoniously thumbing aside her underwear and plunging two fingers right into her core.

It was hotter, rougher, even more viscerally invasive than his tongue down her throat, and he had to cover her mouth to keep her near-shriek from carrying beyond the walls, slick squirting around his hand.

And then his fingers _moved_ , stroking her from the inside, working in and out and in and out, switching angle and spreading her entrance and back in again, a third finger joining the fray, fucking her as eagerly as the other two--

The orgasm had nearly coalesced in her veins when he pulled both his hand and mouth away at the same time.

The needy whine died in her throat as she watched Noctis use his unslicked hand to free his cock.

Everything between her ears perfectly blank, Iris sank back against the sheets and watched him lube himself up with her slick, shuddering every time he collected more.

When her juices coated him from base to tip, he rucked up her skirt and pulled off her panties. Rocking forward and moving her back against him, he pushed the head just into her outer folds, resting there for a second.

He was _big_. Big against her slit and big below her clit and maybe he didn't _look_ massive but as soon as he started entering her he was going to stretch her all out, make her feel every _inch_ of him deep inside her and _oh_ \--

Slowly, he pressed the head of his cock into her slit.

She was right; he was almost too big to take. She watched the tip of him disappear into her and _felt_ its girth penetrate her, hypnotized by the way her senses magnified his size.

He let her adjust to the head for a moment, and then gripped her hips and slowly, _inexorably_ pushed deeper and deeper and _deeper._

The way her slick coated them both kept him from finding resistance, leaving her with nothing to think about but the bruising grip of his fingers dimpling her flesh, the steady disappearance and thick, hot, _massive_ slide of his cock.

It took an age and a second for him to bottom out--his balls pressed against her ass and his tip pressed against something so far inside her that it made her airways tight and her belly feel like goo--but he did.

"No-o-o-octissssss..."

"Damn, you're tight," he huffed, his voice laced with impressed amusement. "How's this?"

It wasn't _fair_ that he was so collected about this, but _fuck_ if it wasn't the hottest thing she'd ever heard.

All she has to give was a whimper.

Cool, dark blue eyes contemplated her sweaty face for a second, then he offered, "Need me to pull out?"

Panic had her clenching tight around his cock (oh, it was so, so _deep_ ), scrabbling at his shoulders with her desperation to keep him there, and he kissed her forehead with another amused huff.

"You're so cute," he said fondly, leaning his weight on his elbows. He rubbed his fingers dry on the quilt, then caught her nipples and tugged. Over her gasp, he added, "Gonna move now."

Her throat warbled acknowledgement, then that massive cock was dragging out. Before she could protest, it came _slamming_ back in, almost deeper than before.

_"Hiiiiiah!"_

Then he did it again, and again, and _again_ , winding her tighter and punching noises out of her throat with every thrust. She could feel him _everywhere_ , her whole world narrowed down to the push-pull slide of skin, the hardness she could _feel_ with every clench.

She didn't last long--six or seven thrusts were all it took to shove her over the edge.

Stars burst behind her eyelids with the force of it, a loud, high keen of her own creation ringing in her ears, pleasure taking over her body in waves.

It was so, so different from getting herself off, Noctis's dick at the center of her ecstasy, still thrusting and chasing, _urging_ the waves higher with every move.

He kept her there, coming and coming and _coming_ until she just couldn't come anymore, collapsing in a boneless puddle underneath him.

He didn't stop thrusting.

She was raw and oversensed and yet somehow the hugeness of him still moving inside her was _amazing_ , stretching her out without the coil of an orgasm to restrict it.

Little _hnn_ s and _ahn_ s and _mn!_ s escaped her as he worked, lazily chasing his own pleasure inside her, and it was the thought of him spilling there, his cum all mixed in her slick and leaking milky white out of her slit, that had her stomach fluttering, another wave starting to build in her center.

He must have noticed the change because he pulled out entirely to say, "Hey, roll over for a sec."

Mindlessly, she rolled onto her stomach, almost wondering if she was going to have to rub this one out herself.

Might not be a bad idea. She wasn't sure she could take another orgasm as intense as that last one.

When she had the bedspread under her cheek, Noctis made a dissatisfied noise. "No, hang on..."

Iris found herself helped out of her clothes, her dress pushed over her shoulders and slid off over her ass. The sound of fabric hitting the floor was shortly followed by Noctis's warm, rough hand dragging up her spine, a low, appreciative hum purring in his throat.

Her face heated, even moreso when he gave one of her ass cheeks a firm squeeze. It felt _good_ , rolling around the pit of her stomach, hot and prickly.

He let go, and she looked over her shoulder in curiosity.

She was treated to the sight of Noctis shucking his shirt, revealing pale washboard abs. His junk was hanging out of his open zipper, underwear hooked under his balls, cock flushed and wet and hard. Toned arms finished removing the garment, and Noctis shook out his hair, his jeans gaping open over his lean hips.

Iris realized she was starting and glanced away, wiping a drop of saliva that had escaped the corner of her mouth in her distraction.

_Who gave him the right to look like **that?**_

He didn't notice, just moved on to remove his jeans and shoes, thumps of rubber soles hitting the hotel floor.

"There we go," he said, then, crawling back up on the bed, he lifted her hips, raising her lower half to her knees. "Stay there for me, will you?"

Cheek on the bed and ass in the air, Iris complied, calling strength back into her wobbly legs.

His first act was to grab her thighs, spread her open, and blow a cool stream over her dripping, burning folds.

 _"Hiiiyek!"_ Iris squeaked, the sensation almost pain-sharp on her clit and lancing through her system like a lightning strike.

A _mna-ah_ followed it as Noctis massaged her nub, calluses rubbing into the most sensitive place on her body, then delved those fingers inside her again, testing. Iris arched, gasping, marveling at how _different_ it felt now that she was raw and lax.

Whatever he found must have satisfied him, because he shifted behind her, the bed dipping between her knees, and then the head of his cock was at her entrance again.

A ripple of anticipation swept through her from toes to scalp, and then--

"Ah-h-ah-h _Noctis_..."

At this angle he felt even _bigger_. No waiting for her to get her bearings this time, he just picked up where he left off, fucking her slow and lazy.

Being used never felt so _good._

He shifted the angle slightly and hit _something_ that must have been her g-spot because the sensation that wracked her had her wobbly legs going even weaker, a sharp _oh!_ bursting out of her throat.

Noctis let out a little smug huff and thrust again, hitting that spot both on the way in and on the way out, and Iris could barely hold on.

It got worse as he went faster--between her new appreciation of his size and her newfound sweet spot, she was mindlessly clutching at the sheets and muffling her cries in the fabric, head spinning and her rear only held aloft by Noctis's powerful grip.

Then he let go of her hips and caught first one wrist, then the other. The new position kept her from sliding forward when he drove into her, and the difference was immediate.

Iris half grunted and half _screamed._

She almost felt like she was _gagging_ on him, her vision pulsing white and her inner walls desperately tightening around his shaft. It was good, good, _so_ good, so much more _intense_ like this that she wasn't sure she'd make it to her next orgasm before she passed out from overload.

Noctis's thrusts were growing erratic, his heavy breathing barely audible outside the storm inside her, and it wasn't long before he'd pushed her right up to the edge.

One, two, and he shoved her right off the metaphorical cliff.

She _really_ screamed this time.

She screamed long and loud enough that her throat was raw by the time it let her go, shudders of pleasure wracking her whole body, squeezing his cock with the aftershocks--until it was just _gone._

The sharp sense of loss was chased by the hot splatters of _something_ hitting her back.

As Iris slumped into the bedspread like a broken toy, every cell in her body _vibrating_ with the afterglow, it slowly sank in that that was probably his cum.

Awareness rolled through her belly with a feeling that she might've called 'arousal' if she hadn't just been pounded into oblivion.

And what a sweet, sweet oblivion it was.

Behind her, Noctis let go of her wrists, letting them fall, limp, to the sheets, and moved out from between her legs.

Iris's knees and hips surrendered to gravity, leaving her lying trembling, eagle-spread on the bed. The air was frigid on her well-used nether regions, and it wasn't a bad feeling. Kinda grounding.

The bed dipped like Noctis was settling beside her. "Doing okay?"

All Iris had to offer was a rough whimper. She was well beyond petty words like 'okay' or 'not okay.'

He ran a hand over her back again, gentler this time, then did it again, and again, until Iris was melting into the bed and vaguely realizing that he was _petting_ her, his thumb idly rubbing his release into her skin from time to time. It felt too nice to even think about asking him to stop.

Carefully, once she'd stopped shaking, he got her to roll onto her side, so that her messy back was flush against his chest.

He hardly seemed to notice, instead littering her shoulder, neck, ear, jaw with soft, close-mouthed kisses, still petting her like a cat. She didn't know where this sudden affection had come from, but it was soothing her raw nerves, transforming the overwrought ache into glowing warmth. His touch was taking her from _that was too much_ to _that was wonderful._

Still, that didn't stop her from almost flinching when his petting hand idly dropped to her mound.

When he seemed content to just rub patterns on the outside of it rather than diving into it, Iris relaxed again. The touch and pressure felt nice--especially with those light kisses.

He stayed like that for a while, the only change being when he rose up onto his elbow so he could kiss her mouth, his bracing hand carding through her pixie cut, tugging on the ends of her locks. Lazy kisses just for the sake of kisses, the hand between her legs keeping up its gentle massage, and Iris could feel a third wave start to build in her core.

He still didn't touch her directly, even as her slit started leaking more of her juices, just kept up the slow, rocking pressure on her mound.

She couldn't say how long they lay like that, but it was long enough for heat to pool in the pit of her stomach, for it to blossom into a delicious ache, and then for it to crest and release, shivering sweetly through her system, all without Noctis touching her folds or clit at all.

It left her warm and relaxed and happy and, somehow, even after _all that_ , it left her wanting _more._

"Think you can go one more round?" he murmured into her hairline, rolling half over her.

The firm line of his cock pressed against the outside of her hip, refractory period apparently over, and Iris let her legs fall open without a second thought.

"Go easy on me, 'kay?" she mumbled, her voice hoarse.

He hummed agreeably and kissed her as he crawled over her, lying her on her back and getting between her legs.

Feeling the head of his cock sink into her for the third time in recent memory, this time also felt different. She was slick and ready and _loose_ this time. He still felt big, but she could take him comfortably like this.

He slid home and Iris arched, stretching her arms luxuriously over her head and purring low in her throat.

Noctis watched her for a moment, then said, "Tell you what."

"Mmn?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them over until she was on top of him. "You set the pace."

Iris blinked down at him, at the short, inky locks splayed on the blanket and warm bedroom eyes, then experimentally rolled her hips and gasped a quiet _oh!_

Noctis smiled, wry and fond, up at her. "Like that."

"Oh," said Iris, and then she did it again, sitting up and _mmnnm_ ing at the feeling. Bracing her arms on either side of him, she clenched her achy, trembling thighs and kept going.

It wasn't like him doing the work, where the heart of the intensity was about letting him have his way with her. Going at her own pace let her _savor_ it, let her find that angle that made her vision tunnel at every push.

She didn't have the first clue how to actually get herself off like this, but she couldn't stop. All she had to do was move her hips like _that_ and another stuttering pulse of cold-hot _yes_ -want-need bloomed throughout her system.

Noctis pressed a thumb against her mound, just above where her clit was on display. "S-squeeze. In there."

It took her a second to figure it out, but when she did, that was even _better_ , cracking and mouth-watering and _addicting._

The way Noctis's breath hitched ( _finally_ ) was no mean feat either.

She helplessly picked up the pace, compelled like a _magnet_ to chase the intensity, to chase the look that had flickered across his face. She kind of understood why he'd gone so hard if she'd looked anything like that.

Soon enough she had him panting and grunting at her tight embrace, had herself edging higher and higher with no end in sight.

She made to fumble for her clit, hazily thinking that maybe if she rubbed one out, this would be easier, but vastly misjudged what this was doing to her. Unlocking one of her elbows nearly sent her down.

Somehow, he read her mind or _something_ , because after bracing her hips, he pressed her clit himself.

Iris whimpered. "Mmm-- y-- yes-s-s..."

It got harder and harder to keep coordination as he rubbed, her walls milking his cock out of sync and her hips getting harder to control, but she kept trying, kept them both floating in that haze until they were _both_ hot, sweat-slicked messes.

Noctis managed to keep still until the very end, fingers leaving her clit to grasp her hips and _slam_ her down, plunging as deep as he could get, and then lifting her and doing it again.

Four more times to jostle her all out of alignment, and then--

She cried out as hot spurts of cum hit her deep, deeper, _deeper_ \--and that was all she needed to find the edge herself, the thought of his seed _in there_ pushing her right over it, heat flooding her from her thighs to the tips of her breasts.

The aftershocks of this one lasted longer, sustained by the way she could feel the burn of his release, her walls still twitching even after she collapsed on top of him, his dick sliding out of her and that burning release dribbling out after it.

Very gently, she was shifted onto the bed (her head set on the pillow this time), and she patted whatever part of Noctis she could reach--his thigh, as it were--in thanks. Luxuriating in the glow, she purred.

The votes were cast, the jury was in, and all parties were agreed.

That. Was. Amazing.

* * *

Noctis sorted softly at the noise. A happy customer. That made two of them.

However, it was occurring to him that he might've made a very big mistake. He'd forgotten one important factor here:

Never once in his life had he been sleepy after sex.

Rather the opposite, in fact.

Two hours of lost sleep out there, and he definitely wasn't getting them back until tomorrow.

Damn it.

Iris made another grumbly pleased noise in the back of her throat, and a glance at the clock told him that this particular attempt at relaxation had taken up less than an hour.

...Eh. He could deal.

"Hey," he said, voice pleasantly rough. He traced Iris's back from shoulder to thigh, enjoying the soft, supple skin. "Don't go falling asleep on me now."

"Mngnf..." she groaned.

Iris's Iris-isms were much cuter when he wasn't desperate to find a shady corner to go pass out in. "Come on," he cajoled, smiling. "We need to get cleaned up."

"Ngh*nmg,"* she whined, pressing her face into the pillow and curling her toes.

"Shower."

"Mmph."

Despite her complaints, she conceded to being helped up and into the shower, legs wobbling in a thoroughly gratifying sort of way.

Thankfully, the only messes they'd both left on each other were the kinds that could be soaped away and hidden under clothing--no hickeys, and the redness around her wrists would fade in the hour.

(And if he got a little distracted washing his cum off her back and the sweat off her chest, then she was happy to let him fuck her thighs while they were there, no harm done.)

By the time they actually finished, they were both very sated and _very_ clean.

* * *

"You guys have fun while we were gone?" Gladio asked when they got back, ruffling his little sister's hair.

"Well, I _tried_ to take Noctis to see the sights, but he went back to sleep on me," Iris lied through her teeth. There was a subtle rough edge to her voice, but no one commented on it. "Can you believe that?"

The clerk, having been there the whole time, glanced at Noctis.

Noctis meet the man's eye for a split second and smirked.

The clerk glanced away, a terribly bland look on his face.

Noctis went back to the conversation at hand.

Gladio was barking out a laugh. "Sure can. Try a squirt bottle next time."

"Don't you dare." A pause. "And it wouldn't work anyway."

 _"Oho,_ nuh-uh-uh. You aren't getting off _that_ easy."

"Oh, _brother."_

"Well," put in Ignis, "I'm glad you were able to rest. I haven't seen you this alert in ages."

"...Thanks."

"And it's great timing! Guess what Talcott found?"

Iris met Noctis's eye across the group, a secret shared, and then she said, "Oh? Tell us!"

"You got it!"

"Lad, show some respect."

As the conversation moved on, Noctis mused that it _was_ nice to feel awake for once.

They'd have to do this again some time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Become Mute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177486) by [Kaittzie (InkTail)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTail/pseuds/Kaittzie)




End file.
